


[Podfic] A Less Traveled Christmas

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: The Road Less Traveled [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drama, English Accent, M/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Extra to 'The Road Less Traveled': Sherlock and John's first Christmas together, set around six months after John's 'Resolution' to the main story, and eighteen months before Mycroft's 'On The Road' Epilogue. Will not make sense on its own!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Less Traveled Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/363269) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We continue, with our Christmas portion of the story.  
> Join Sherlock and John at Sherlock's Parents' house as they prepare for a Christmas never to forget!
> 
> Again, my thanks go to Bluebellofbakerstreet for the lovely artwork for the cover.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay in posting... I've been in transit!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more sleep!!
> 
> This chapter concludes A Less Traveled Christmas. Join me tomorrow for the Epilogue to The Road Less Traveled, the event to finish off the whole story arc!
> 
> Wishing you a fun-filled day and hoping that you don't have too many crowds to battle for your last minute grocery shopping, ready for the big day tomorrow. For anyone travelling - take it easy, don't stress, you'll get there!!


End file.
